Tiberium Essence
Tiberium Essence is a mod for Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. It is dedicated to return some essential elements and features from previous C&C games, in particular Tiberian Sun. For this reason some of the units that were "updated" in this mod have again their older look (for example, the Flame tank is now once more a Subterranean tank) and many units from Tiberian Sun were added back in the field. A notable addition is that of the Mammoth Mk. II, which can now be deployed to the battlefield through the use of a new structure. The mod also replaces some units (for example, the Pitbull is replaced by the old Wolverine, and the Predator by the Titan) and adds some completely new ones (mainly to the Scrin). There are also many minor visual, sound or balance changes in the mod to make the overall game feel better. Units Global Defense Initiative Infantry *'Rifleman': Changed model and new icon. *'Missile Squad: Changed model *'Engineer *'Disc Thrower Squad': The disc grenadier units from TWII. Replaces Grenadiers and have exact the same abilities. *'Jump Jet Trooper': The Jump jet infantry from the Second Tiberium War. *'Sniper Team': Changed model and new icon. The Spotter is replaced by another Sniper. *'Field Medic Squad': The Medic from TWII in a squad. They can also deploy to a field hospital. *'Zone Trooper: '''New weapon model. *'Zone Commando': New model and changed name that replaces original Commando. Orbital Bombardment ability replaces C4 explosives. 'Vehicles' *'Wolverine': The Wolverine from Tiberian Sun. Replaces the Pitbull. *'Titan': The Titan from Tiberian Sun. It replaces the Predator. *'Goliath APC': It replaces the APC. It has heavier armor and a heavier machine gun. *'Harvester: New model. *'''Falcon: Completely new hover unit. It uses anti-vehicle and EMP grenades. *'Tempest': The Hover MLRS from Tiberian Sun. *'Predator Mk2': The Predator from Tiberium Wars. New model, added a machine gun and can only be called via a support power. No longer in game as of 1.5. *'Disruptor': The Disruptor from Tiberian Sun. It can clear garrisons by using a special abillity. *'Mammoth Tank': Slightly changed model. *'Juggernaut: '''Slightly changed model. *'Mammoth Mk2': The Mammoth Mk. II from Tiberian Sun. It can aso be upgraded with Disc Launchers or AA Railguns. *'MCV''' *'Surveyor' Aircraft *'Condor': New infantry transport that replaces the V-35 Ox Transport. Infantry can shoot out of it. Can be called in or built from Airfield. *'Orca Fighter: '''Slightly changed' model. *'''Orca Rig: Air unit that can land and deploy on the ground with the same abilities as the Rig. This replaces the original land unit Rig. *'Firehawk: '''Can only attack air units now. *'Orca Bomber': The Orca Bomber from Tiberian Sun. It can use Carpet Bombs or Sockwave Bombs. Can switch to a single smar *'Orca Carryall: The Orca Carryall from Tiberian Sun. This unit can only transport vehicles, but cannot transport large units like the Mammoth Mk2. Can be called in or built from the Airfield. '''Brotherhood of Nod Infantry *'Militant Rifle Squad': Kane's Wrath model and icon. Adjusted squad member numbers. *'Militant Rocket Squad': New skin, adjusted squad member numbers. *'Saboteur' *'Fanatics' *'Black Hand Squad': Tiberium-proof armor, new model, new icon. *'Shadow Team' *'Commando: '''New model. *'Cyborg Squad': The Cyborg from Tiberian Sun. *'Cyborg Reaper': The Cyborg Reaper from Tiberian Sun. It uses cannons instead of rockets. *'Cyborg Commando': The Cyborg Commando from Tiberian Sun. Added a flamethrower. 'Vehicles' *'Attack Bike: New model. *'''Raider Buggy: New model. *'Scorpion Tank Mk2': New unit. A mixture of the Tick tank and the Scorpion tank. *'Scarab APC': The Subterranean APC from Tiberian Sun. *'Harvester: '''New model. *'Phantom': Completely new unit. Mobile repair unit. Can deploy into stealth generator. *'Basilisk Beam Cannon': Replaces the Beam Cannon. *'Stealth Tank:' New model. Tiberium Missiles Upgrade *'Cobra Artillery': New unit. Artillery. *'Avatar Warmech': Slightly changed model. Commandeer technology replaced by two upgrades. *'MCV''' *'Emissary' Aircraft *'Harpy Mk2: '''The Harpy from Tiberian Sun. Replaces the Venom. *'Vertigo''' *'Banshee': The Banshee from Tiberian Sun. *'Carryall' Scrin Infantry *'Buzzers' *'Disintegrators' *'Assimilator' *'Shock Trooper' *'Stalwart': New unit. Tier 3 anti-infantry, anti-structure. * Mastermind: New ability. Vehicles *'Razorback': New unit. Replaces the Gun Walker. *'Seeker' *'Manta': New unit. Tier 1 tank. *'Harvester' *'Corruptor' *'Devourer Tank' *'Annihilator Tripod' *'Defiler': New unit. Artillery. *'Conqueror': New unit. Epic. *'Explorer' Aircraft *'Stormrider' *'Drone Ship' *'Ravager Gunship: '''New Unit. Infantry transport. *'Devastator Warship: New model. *'Planetary Assault Carrier: '''New model. *'Assault Mothership: New unit. Epic air unit. *'Planet Killer Mothership': The Mothership. Mutants (only available by capturing a Mutant Hovel ) *'Mutant Rifle Squad: '''New Unit. Replaces the Mutant Marauders. *'Mutant Rocket Squad: New unit. Rocket Infantry. *'Hijacker: '''The Mutant Hijacker from Tiberian Sun. *'Hunter: 'Mutant Commando unit. Inspired by Umagon from Tiberian Sun. *'Ghost Stalker: 'Mutant Commando unit. The Ghost Stalker from Tiberian Sun. *'Humvee: 'New unit. The Humvee from Tiberian Dawn armed with an MG and a Rocket Pod. *'Mobile Sensor Array: New unit. The Mobile Sensor Array from Tiberian Sun. *'Mastodon Tank: '''An updated mutant Mammoth. '''Note': The units mentioned are from what is known about v1.5 of Tiberium Essence. The charachteristics are the only mentioned. There are lots of other abillities, support powers, structures and upgrades not mentioned. External Links *Tiberium Essence at ModDB - Includes information and download links *Tiberium Essence Wikia... Your stop for all the Tiberium Essence Info you could want. Category:Tiberium Wars Mods